


Wrapped

by esompthin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, and also HELLA oblivious, herc is a nervous child, laf is genderfluid y'all, mullette, no homo herc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Marie is a beautiful girl from France. Gilbert is a sexy guy from France. Hercules has a crush on both of them. Alexander and John think this is all hilarious.Mullette, because we need m o r e of it!





	1. Two Of A Kind

Hercules wouldn't exactly consider himself a necessarily romantic individual. In his two decades on this earth, he has only had a handful of girlfriends. Not because he wasn't attractive or a total catch; simply because he rarely falls in love. Unlike his best friend, Alexander, who pines after anything with a pulse.

"Damn, he's so cute." Alexander sighed as he stared wantingly at the boy across the room. Hercules groaned loudly in annoyance. Alex's lips twitched up slightly, "Sorry, but it's true."

Herc glanced at the newest target of Alexander's affections. He was a light skinned boy with wild curls, pulled back in a tight bun, and freckles that scattered his skin. There was a smear of charcoal on his forehead, making him look like that mural of Simba. Blinking, Herc muttered, "I don't see it."

Alexander scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Heteros."

Herc laughed, "That's not fair, I can't say ' _homos_ ' like that!"

Alex stuck out his tongue, "Not my fault you don't love the sweet sweet taste of dick."

"Oh, stop. Please." Hercules chuckled, watching as Alex stood up.

"I'm going over there." Alex declared. "I'm going to talk to him."

"I believe in you!" Herc called as Alex slowly stepped forward to meet the dashing boy. Hercules watched as his friend let out a spew of conscious thought, his hands waving in a mix of excitement and nerves. Despite how confident he usually was, when it came to attractive people, Alexander was a bit of an anxious dork. The boy laughed at something Alex said and Herc could see the way his shoulders bunched up in tension. They slowly relaxed and Alexander started to chuckle too. Herc smiled softly at the exchange.

It wasn't too long before Alexander made his way back to the table Hercules was sitting at. He was grinning and shyly glancing over his shoulder at the boy, who was now packing up his stuff.

"Well?" Hercules raised an eyebrow as Alex watched him leave with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Don't look in his eyes," Alexander warned, "You'll be taken in."

"You said the same thing about that George King guy." Herc muttered, resting his chin in his hand.

Alex waved his hand dismissively, "He was beautiful, too. Scum of the Earth and should rot in hell. But beautiful."

Holding back a grin, Hercules nodded his head towards the empty spot where the boy sat and asked, "And what's this scum of the earth named?"

"John," Alex sighed, "His name's John and he's super _not_ scumy."

Hercules watched his friend, the soft blush on his cheeks, the wide smile and the half-lidded eyes. He snorted, "God, you're wrapped."

That shook Alex out of his daze. "Wrapped? The term is whipped."

Hercules shook his head, "I don't like that. Saying you're 'whipped' makes the other person sound like a slave-driver. Especially when guys are talking about how they're 'whipped' for girls. It makes the girl sound like some kind of psycho bitch or something." He paused, staring out the window, "like the relationship is a one-way, ' _I'll do anything to please you'_ kind of thing. Which isn't how it should be, you know? It makes me think of the 'happy wife, happy life' saying. I'd rather say, 'happy spouse, happy house', because it's less gender-specific and, once again, doesn't make women be the villain."

Alexander listened quietly as Hercules continued.

"Anyway, I like wrapped, because it sounds a lot nicer. Like you're wrapped around them, protecting them, feeling their warmth, _touching_ them. There's no pain in wrapping. Babies get wrapped up in blankets and stuff." He looked back to Alexander, shrugging, "Like ' _wrapped around their finger'_ , you know? Then it makes the relationship sound like a ring, like a promise. Something that's always with you."

Alexander thought for a moment. Hercules could see the gears turning in that big head of his. Then, a wide smile spread across his face, "I like that. I like that a lot."

Herc watched as Alex pulled out his phone. "Whatch'a doin'?"

"I'm telling that to John. He'd love it." His fingers were rapidly typing across his screen, "He told me about the art project he was working on, it was about slaves and the civil war and all that. He's all for equality, I bet he's a feminist. He'd definitely start using 'wrapped', I can just tell."

Herc let out a low whistle as he glanced at the paragraphs of words on the phone, "Like I said, wrapped."

And just like that John became a permanent member of their small group. Herc couldn't tell if he and Alex were dating or not. Sometimes they were super affectionate with each other and then other times they were very shy and reserved. If they were dating, they didn't want it public yet. If they weren't dating, they really wanted to be.

Either way, it drove Herc insane. Because Alex went everywhere with John. But he didn't want to go alone, because he was an awkward child around people he liked and some friends there helped him out. Unfortunately, the Schyler sisters were spending a semester abroad in London, which meant that Herc was the only friend around for Alex to drag everywhere. So that's how Hercules Third Wheel Mulligan ended up at some fancy bala in the Student Center.

It was a greeting ceremony, welcoming all the foreign exchange students to America. Since John was the Vice President of the Student Union, he had to be there. There were many-a nights were Alex and he practiced his speech in preparation for this. The two of them were fidgeting with excitement. Herc was bored out of his mind.

Until a very pretty girl showed up. Imagine his delight when she sat in front of him. Glancing over at John and Alex, who were engulfed in their conversation, Hercules subtly switched seats so he was right next to the pretty girl.

He tapped his fingers on his lap a little, trying to work out the nervous energy inside him. Looking over at the welcome banner over the stage, he slowly built up the courage to get her attention. Rubbing his neck, he held out a hand and said, "Hi, my name's Hercules Mulligan."

The girl blinked in surprise, glancing up and down at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as she smiled and took his hand in hers. Her nails were painted a glossy red that matched her lipstick.

"Je m'appell Marie du Motier de Lafayette." The girl tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "Enchanté, monsieur."

"Oh, so, you're from France?" Hercules asked. "Is this your first time in America?"

"Oui. I come from Chavaniac. I have always want to visit America. I learned from it on the TV, and I, how do you say, fell in love with it." Marie shrugged, "So, I made it my mission to go to school here."

"I hope America has treated you kindly." Hercules said, quieting as the Dean of Students took the stage.

Marie smiled flirtatiously, "I have very much enjoyed what I've seen so far."

Hercules' ignored the dark blush that shot through his skin as they turned their attention to the stage. They listened to the Dean of Students greet all the foreign exchange students. It was a long speech about the trials of coming to a new land with no real idea what might be there.

Hercules kept glancing at Marie Lafayette. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a puffy ball, pulled back by a blue ribbon. Her skin was a beautiful deep brown that made Herc's mouth water. Her long legs were gracefully crossed, her hands perched calmly on her knee. She caught him looking and shot him another wink. Herc's gaze flew forward, trying to ignore the soft snort of laughter from the girl next to him.

When it came time for John to speak, Hercules forced himself to pay attention to his friend. John spoke with practiced elegance, although his eyes kept shifting to Alexander for support. Hercules applauded as John finished, and laughed at Alexander's delighted cheering. John blushed as Alex wolf whistled.

At the end, when everyone was leaving, Herc watched as Alexander ran up to John and practically threw himself into the other man's arms.

"You did fantastic!" He shouted, pulling away just enough to see John's wide smile.

Herc averted his gaze to look back to Marie. "I have to go. Those two idiots over there are mine. But, um, can I see you again?"

"I most certainly think so, Monsieur." Marie patted his cheek, her skin so soft against his face. "Until we meet again."

Hercules watched as she sauntered away, a soft sway to her hips. The man had to force himself to close his mouth and stumble over to his celebrating friends.

When Hercules excitedly told them about the _gorgeous_ girl that flirted with him and how excited he was to see her again and how stupid he felt for not getting her number, the two boys chuckled at his expense.

"Too gay, can't relate." John deadpanned, and Alexander's eyes lit up with mirth and hope.

* * *

Hercules was sketching an idea for a new outfit. He was sitting against a tree, the sun hidden behind the shades of the leaves. It would be fall soon, and the slow changing of colors did wonders for Herc's inspiration.

"Hey, is that Herc?" he heard a voice say, he looked up to see John, sans Alex. It was such a rare thing to see, it made him do a double take. Where was Alexander? Regardless, in his usual spot by John's side, was a tall man with his hair pulled back. The man's eyes were locked on him. "Herc, come here. Have you met Gilbert?"

Sighing and setting down his pencil in the grass, he stood up. Walking closer to the two, there was something a bit familiar about this man. His eyes sparkled with mischief and his lips were certainly something Hercules remembers. Finally, he decided it must be because he looks a bit like Thomas Jefferson, a junior that got in fights with Hamilton often.

"Can't say I have." Herc replies to John, holding out his hand, "My name's Hercules."

"Je m'appelle Gilbert Lafayette." The man winks, his lips pulling into a smirk. Hercules' throat ran dry at the sight of it, but he honestly couldn't tell you why.

"Gil is one of the French foreign exchange students. I was showing him around campus while Alex was in class." John explains, "He's a political science and personal relations double major. He and Alex have some classes together, I promised to keep him out of trouble."

"I have been known to leave people shake." Gilbert added, his hand coming up to play with the small hairs of his beard.

"Shook." John corrected, "You leave people shook. Or shaken, I guess. But I think you meant shook."

Gilbert flicked John, "Your language is fou."

"I don't know what that means." John laughed, "But I agree." Turning to Herc, he said, "I was going to show Gil the gym. Do you want to come?"

"I was actually in the middle of drawing something." Herc gestured to his abandoned tree. John's eyes lit up, and Herc already knew that he wouldn't have any peace and quiet for about half an hour. Art was a great way for them to bond, but John never does anything calmingly.

Sure enough, the smaller boy practically shouted, "Can I see?" At Herc's reluctant nod, John squealed and turned to Gil, "Hercules is a fashion design major, and his art is absolutely beautiful. I love watching him shade."

"I can only draw clothes." Herc mumbled, "John's the real artist."

Gil placed a large hand on his shoulder, "Nonsense, I love fashion. Let's see what you've got."

Slowly, Hercules led them back to his tree and picked up his sketchbook. He flipped it to the page he was working on and showed it to them. It was just the outlines thus far of an elegant dress. It was a one-strap that faded down unevenly, like the leaves of trees falling off a branch. It wasn't the most original piece he'd ever thought of, but fashion is hard, dammit. Consider it a warm-up piece.

After inspecting it, John nudged Gil, grinning, "I bet Marie would love this."

"Oh, I'm sure she would, indeed." Gil grinned back. The two snickered with each other and Herc blinked in surprise.

"You've met Marie?" He asked. That only made them laugh harder.

Gil nodded, giggling like a child, "Oui, you could say we're very close."

"She would look fantastic in it." John said, his eyes back on the drawing, "Herc, are you actually going to make this?"

"Sure, maybe." Herc shrugged, still thinking about the pretty girl from the welcoming ceremony. "Do you think she'd model for me?"

Gil thought for a moment, tapping a clear nail against his chin, "I'm sure I could convince her."

John snorted.

"I'll have to ask her someday." Herc smiled, more to himself than to anyone else. He could feel a slight blush forming on his cheeks. When he looked up, Gil was giving him a strange look. His lips were tugged into a warm smile, his eyes were warm and his eyebrows were slanted up. Hercules almost would describe it as adoration. But that would just be weird. Because he wasn't gay.

The words were spoken so softly, almost like a prayer, "Oui, monsieur. You should."

"We should get going," John said as he set the sketchbook back down, "We have to meet Alexander in a while and I still have to show you the rest of the campus."

"Then I bid you adieu." Gil said, picking up Herc's hand to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. John laughed at how fast his face grew bright red. Herc stood in that same spot long after the two left, his fingers gently brushing over where the other man kissed.

Slowly, he sat down against the tree and stared at the dirt, his head in his hands. His heart was still pounding and his stomach felt light. What the hell was this feeling? He shouldn't feel this way for a guy. Besides, he liked Marie.

When he picked up his sketchbook again, he drew with shaky hands a face on the figure wearing the dress. He wasn't the best artist, but he thinks that he got the poofy hair held back by a ribbon right.

After a second, he decided that the dress needed a wrap to go along with it.


	2. Two Faced

Gilbert was now a part of their friend group, it seems. Herc didn't invite him in, and neither did Alex. John and his bleeding heart couldn't stand to see anyone alone and therefore befriended everyone he saw.

Not that Herc was complaining. Gil was an _awesome_ addition to their little squad. Especially because that meant Hercules didn't have to third wheel anymore. Whenever Alexander and John would look at each other and suddenly grow quiet, Herc would share a look with Gil. Herc would fake gag and Gil would try to hide his laughter behind a hand.

The frenchman was a fantastic conversationalist. Herc would sit down with him and just listen to him talk, his voice dancing with his accent in a lovely tango. That Herc didn't notice. At all. Because he's straight.

"I have been meaning to work out." Gil said one day while they were eating breakfast. "America has already made me lazy."

Hercules laughed, "Well, we could go to the gym together. I need a workout partner now that Alex is always with John."

Gil raised an eyebrow, "Alex works out?"

"No." Hercules said, "He just held the bar and talked about politics while I worked out."

The smile that graced Gilbert's lips made Hercules' stomach do a strange flip. He quickly looked away, hoping that he wasn't blushing. Jesus, what was wrong with him? Gil is just a dude. He's a bro. A dude bro. Don't make things weird.

"Well then, I would be happy to take his place." Gil grinned, and Herc nodded, hiding his smile behind a mouthful of cereal.

* * *

There was a knock on Herc's dorm door. He looked through the peephole, surprised to see Marie standing outside. Herc quickly glanced down to make sure he looked presentable and opened the door.

"Marie!" Herc said, leaning against the doorway, crossing his arms. "W-what are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat and looked away when Marie's bright smile was sent his way. "Monsieur Hercules! Alexander and John sent me this way. I was going to play for them, but they appeared to be a bit busy." She waggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him and Herc fought down a blush.

"Are they finally getting together?" Herc asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

Marie tapped a finger to her chin, "I'm not sure. But, they were certainly embarrassed and deeshelfald when I walked in."

Herc was grinning at the adorable accent as he corrected gently, "Disheveled."

"Don't mind if I do." Maria winked, setting down a black case on his bed.

Herc's mind always started panicking around the flirtatious French girl. "W-w-what, um, what's in the case?"

"Mon violon." She said as she opened it and showed him the fancy polished violin sitting inside. "I was going to play for Alexander. He asked me to, when he found out I play. But I guess now isn't a good time." Her smile grew as she looked over to Herc from behind long eyelashes, "He said you might enjoy it instead."

"Yeah- yes. I love music." Herc said dumbly. He scowled at himself when Marie turned around. Everyone loves music. What a stupid thing to say. Jesus, Herc, get yourself together.

"Perfect. Then sit down, big boy. I got some new melodies to try out." Marie instructed, gesturing with her bow.

Hercules obediently sat down at his desk and sat back, watching silently as Marie added another coat of rosin to her bow. He raptly watched her fingers and was a bit surprised to see her nail polish from the last time he saw her was completely gone. He liked the color. He wondered briefly why she would take it off after such a short time.

"Ready?" Marie asked, holding her violin in one hand. Herc nodded and forced himself to sit back so as not to appear too eager.

Marie gently tucked the instrument under her chin, and placed her fingers accordingly. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes. Then, she began to play.

Hercules' jaw dropped before she even finished the first chord. He doesn't know what he was expecting, honestly. But this went far beyond it. He stared in shock as Marie played with elegant fingers, nimble and sure of herself. Her song engulfed the room, filling it with each pleasant note.

Herc's mouth went dry just from listening to it. It was intense and complex at some parts, her fingers flying over the strings with such rapid efficiency. At other parts it was slow and soothing, giving Herc a moment to catch his breath before it picked up again.

When the last notes were fading out, Marie's brilliant eyes flicked open and landed on Herc.

"Marie," Herc said quietly. He watched as Marie slowly lowered her violin, her expectant eyes growing anxious. Herc jumped up quickly, "That was AMAZING!"

"Mon dieu, really?" She asked. Surprise lit up her face when Herc hauled her up into a hug. He shocked her by lifting her bridal style. Her eyes widened with pleasant surprise as he easily lifted her. Herc noticed she was a bit heavy for a woman, but he knew better than to comment on that.

Besides, he could still hold her with little difficulty.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, his knees grew weak at the feel of it.

Correction: some difficulty.

Hercules swung her around happily and set her down, grinning ear to ear, "Yes, oh my god, I've never heard anything that beautiful before!"

"Thank you!" Marie said, a bit breathless, "I was practicing all night!"

Marie jumped in for another hug. Herc wrapped an arm around her and pulled out his phone and texted Alex quickly, ' _Omg, dude, thnx for sending Marie my way. Her music is lit!'_

Marie squealed with delight against his neck and Herc became far too distracted to notice the responding text.

' _Dude, wtf r u talking about?'_

* * *

Hercules was gasping out a short breath, writhing on his back as Gil hovered over him, grinning and sweaty. Herc groaned, closing his eyes tightly.

"Shh, you're doing great." Gil said, coaxing him to open his eyes with his voice alone, "Do you want to stop?"

"No, no, I can keep going." Herc gasped, trying to relax a bit.

"You're doing so good." Gil cooed, smiling softly down at him. He took a second to brush some hair off his sweaty forehead, "I'm proud of you, monsieur. Last bit, you can take it."

Herc curled his toes as he let one last bout of pain wash over him before he relaxed against the bench below him.

"So good." Gil whispered, watching as Herc puffed out tired breath after tired breath.

The Frenchman then lifted the weighted bar out of Hercs hands and set it back on the rack above him. Her let his arms fall down as he groaned.

"I _told_ you that was too much weight." He complained as he blindly reached for the water bottle at his feet.

"Et I told _you_ that you could lift it." Gil shot back, helping him sit up easily. "And, look, who was right? Oh, that's right; c'est _moi_."

Herc laughed and pushed the other man away playfully, "Alright, alright, your turn."

They switched places on bench press; Gilbert going to lay down while Hercules hovered over him as a spotter. Herc was glad that Gil actually enjoyed working out. He needed a new partner and was honestly slacking on his work outs. Gil, the hard ass, didn't allow for any relaxations when it came to their exercise. He pushed Herc further than the tailor thought he could go; encouraging him the entire time with quiet praise. And maybe it was just because he didn't want to look weak or anything, but he wanted to impress his new friend. He just _had_ to look good in front of him. No one wants a weak bro.

Once Gilbert got settled, he looked up into Hercules' eyes. Herc watched as something new flickered in those brown depths. A coy smile slipped onto those lips as Gil and Herc lifted the bar together. Herc was keeping his fingers just below it, ready incase Gil needed to drop it.

"You know," Gil said with faux innocence, "this isn't _exactly_ how I imagined you on top of me, breathless and sweaty."  
Hercules sputtered, his face immediately exploding into a harsh red. His eyes widened and he stumbled on his feet, unintentionally leaning closer to the other man. Gilbert stopped benching and just held the bar for a few moments so he could laugh.

That joyous sound only made Herc's face redder.

"I- sorry- I have, um, I just realized, I" Herc stumbled, quickly replacing the bar back on the rack and stumbling away from the bench. Gil stopped laughing, his face now one of confused concern. Herc stared at him for just a second before he let out an awkward, "Bye." and ran out of the gym.

He ignored the pain in his chest when he heard a worried, "Monsieur!?"

* * *

When Herc met the gang for a study break, he was a bit nervous walking up to their usual table. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Gil again. Well, yes, he was ready to see him, it's not like he was going to avoid him or anything. It was just, you know, weird. Being hit on by a guy.

His mind kept thinking back to it. To the cheeky way Gil flirted with him and the implications it suggested. He was up all night with images of him on top of Gil in the way the other man was insinuating. He had to keep quiet when his fingers brushed below his pants at night, with his roommate asleep in the next bed over.

This is what happens when guys flirt with him. He starts thinking about it. And then it takes him days, maybe weeks, for him to finally get it out of his system and remind himself that he's straight.

Regardless, he felt his shoulders relax when he saw that Gil wasn't there. Instead, Marie was sitting across the table from John and Alex. The two boys were leaning in close, listening intently to whatever Marie was saying. They appeared deeply concerned.

"Maybe you just surprised him?" Herc heard John suggest as he walked closer.

"I don't know." Marie tapped her pink pen against the table. "It's just- oh! B-bonjour, Hercules!"

She started fidgeting, her eyes darting away from him and then back. Like she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to see his expression.

"Hey." Herc set his bag down next to her, his gaze sweeping over the mixed expressions on the table. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great!" Marie said too quickly, her eyes darting to John or Alex for help.  
Alexander jumped in quickly, "Marie was trying to help us figure out this problem."

Herc stared at him for a moment, a little hurt that they would so obviously lie to him. But he trusted his friends and he knew that they would tell him when they were ready. So he sat down next to Marie and nodded to the book in front of John and Alex.

"Alright, what is it?"

The fact that all three of them sighed at the same time was suspicious. He's not that oblivious.

The rest of the study party went by without a sinch. They all focused on their own work and only interrupted each other when someone needed help.

Herc glanced up at one point to see Alex leaning into John's space. The immigrant settled his chin on John's shoulder as he read a passage from the textbook. John's cheeks grew pink as he bit his lip and glanced away. Herc smiled and nudged Marie, who looked up at him wordlessly. He nodded over in the boys' direction and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

Marie glanced at them and grinned wildly. She looked back to Herc and mouthed, ' _Wrapped!_ ', and Herc practically melted. She just used his word. He doesn't know who told her about it, but he was delighted either way.

When Alexander's alarm went off, he cussed loudly and started frantically scrambling around. He was babbling about a few different meetings he had to go to and a teacher he had to meet and an essay he had to turn in and a complaint he had to file and- honestly, Herc had to stop listening, his head was starting to hurt.

John quickly grabbed Alex's hand before he could race off. He stopped Alex in his tracks with just one touch. The two stared at each other for a moment, before John smiled and said, "Don't forget to take some breaks."

Herc could see the way Alex's throat flexed as he swallowed. He nodded silently, an agreement, a promise. Satisfied, John let him go and Alexander raced off.

Marie let out a low whistle, "I wish I had that power."

"What power?" John asked, tearing his gaze away from Alex's retreating form.

"The power to control a hurricane, of course." Marie said, leaning back in her chair, "A lot can be done with _that_ ability."

John scoffed, averting his gaze, "I don't con- no, he just, we-" He cleared his throat, standing up. He looked down at his watch-less wrist, "Oh, look at the time. I have to go."

"Whaaat?" Herc laughed watching as John's blushing face packed up everything and started to leave, "Man! Get your soft ass back over here!"

"Nope! I'm out!" John called over his shoulder. "Good luck, Marie!"

Hercules looked over to the French girl, "Good luck with what?"

Marie squirmed in her seat. She chewed her pink pen around her plush lips, "I… wanted to apologize. I may have been too brash."

"What.. do you mean?" Hercules asked, confusion crawling across his mind. He watched as Marie looked down at her lap.

Softly, she said, "At the gym-"

"Oh!" Herc's eyes widened, a blush forming on the tips of his ears, "That wasn't your fault."

He wasn't exactly sure why Marie thought it was her fault. Made no sense to him. Maybe she told Gil to say those things? Maybe it was a bet? Either way, Herc just didn't want to see that shameful look on her sweet face.

"No, that was all me. I wasn't expecting it, and it kinda freaked me out, honestly." Herc said, watching people mull about in the library. He didn't notice how Marie flinched at his words.

"Well, I am sorry anyway. It wasn't my intention to 'freak you out'." She sighed out her nose, her eyes downcast as she pushed her pen around the table.

Herc waved it away, "Water under the bridge."

Marie blinked rapidly, she looked up at him, confused, "What?"

"It's a saying. Just means that it's behind us. No need to worry about it." Herc smiled, "I actually can't wait to work out with Gilbert again."

That took Marie by surprise, "Really?!"

"Yeah. I had fun. And even though I, um, left… it wasn't a bad time. I'd like to do it again." Herc said casually.

Marie's face lit up, "Like, regularly? Three times a week?"

"Jesus Christ, is that how much he works out?" Herc actually felt a bit light headed at the thought. "No, please, no. Once a week. Maybe twice."

Marie laughed and pulled up her sleeve. She flexed and grinned at him, "How else are you to get as strong as this?"

Herc's gaze couldn't be torn away from the large bicep that was staring back at him. Oh Lord, this girl will be the death of him. Smart, pretty, talented, and strong.

"We need to arm wrestle." The words were out of his mouth before he even thought them through all the way. Marie's eyes flashed with challenge as she nodded enthusiastically. She quickly jumped over to the other side of the table and held out her arm.

Herc chuckled slightly and clasped his hand with hers. Their gazes were locked as they started pushing against each other. Herc was surprised to feel that there was strength behind those pretty muscles. He had to fight to keep them at a stalemate. He could feel the burn of muscles contracting in his arm.

"Well, looks like we're evenly matched." Herc grinned, his other hand intensely pressed against the table.

Marie blinked innocently at him, "Oh, Monsieur, how wrong you are."

Before Herc could even blink, Marie slammed his hand down against the wood table. Herc stared down at it in disbelief. He looked up at Marie, who was inspecting the nails on her other hand.

"That wasn't fair." Herc immediately said.

Marie looked up at him, raising an eyebrow wordlessly.

"I'm still sore." Herc explained.

Marie snorted and retracted her hand. Hercules almost missed the warmth.

"Don't tell Gil."

 _That_ had Marie bursting out into laughter, grinning joyfully at his misfortune.

"Another go, please."

More giggles from the French girl.  
"My masculinity is at stake, come on!"

Marie rolled his eyes, "Cis men and their masculinity."

Herc didn't recognize that word, and immediately assumed it was French. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Round two?"

Marie smiled and shook her head but clasped her hand with his again.

* * *

They were at a seminar. It's completely voluntary and Hercules blames Alexander 100%. The man was currently shooting the presenter rapid-fire questions about the ethics of oil mining. This has nothing to do with any of their majors. Hercules is tired and annoyed with all the heart-eyes John keeps shooting Alexander. Not only that, he's _bored_.

He glanced over to see Gilbert, who tagged along with them, writing in French in his book. Herc almost looked away without another thought, but then he noticed what he was writing with. A very familiar pen that he had seen in the hands of a pretty girl not too many days ago.

Leaning over, Herc whispered teasingly in Gil's ear, "I like your pretty pink pen."

For a second, Gilbert didn't react, his hand freezing on his paper and his gaze staying on his words. Then, his whole body relaxed and, without missing a beat, he turned and whispered in Herc's ear, "I can show you what else I have that's pretty and pink later, if you like."

Herc deserved that. He was bright red as he turned and looked back at the presenter. His back was rimrod straight and he was no doubt sweating nervously now. Gilbert seemed pleased with himself as he went back to writing.

It wasn't until Herc had calmed down half an hour later, and the security finally kicked Alex's ass out, did he finally come up with a response. Alex and John were walking before them, giggling to themselves about Alexander's arguments. The thought came to Herc out of nowhere and he just _had_ to say it.

"I bet it's as big as your pen! Ha!" He shouted, throwing a finger in Gil's direction. The Frenchmen blinked for a second, trying to figure out what the hell Herc was talking about.

Then he tapped his chin thoughtfully and said, "You know, I haven't checked. Would you like to help me compare the two?"

And just like that, Herc's awesome comeback was ruined. He stared at Gilbert, who looked absolutely fantastic in the moonlight. He swallowed and muttered to himself, "Fuck."

Gil chuckled and Herc looked away. Right at Alex and John, who were grinning like idiots at him. He pushed past both of them, his hands in his pockets. "Move, homos."

"I'm telling the minority department." John snipped, but it held no heat behind his smile, "That's bullying."

"OOOH! Get burned by Gil then served by John!" Alex hollered after him.

"Send the order back, I don't want it." Gil commented, earning a howl of laughter from the others.

Herc groaned and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, why am I even friends with you jerks?"

"Cus we're smart."

"Funny."

"And cute!"

* * *

"Thank you for doing this." Herc said, again.

Marie smiled from her spot in his studio. She nodded and said, "It is no problem at all!"

Herc turned to his fabrics to hide his shaking hands. Dear Lord, he was about to make a dress for Marie Lafayette! He was so excited and nervous at the same time, he didn't know what to do with all his leftover energy.

"Unfortunately, it won't be ready for a while. We're just here today to get measurements." Herc explained, turning to her and holding up a roll of measuring tape. "It should only take a second."

"That's fine." Marie's gaze wandered around at his unfinished projects and old works. She smiled at some dressed and some tuxes. She caught his eye and nodded to a pair of tight, dark skinny jeans. "I think your pants look hot."

"Oh, thanks." Herc flushed. He thanked god for his darker complexion. That helped hide his embarrassment somewhat. When Alexander blushed, his whole body turned red. It could be seen a mile away. Herc shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He stepped forward and helped Maria off her seat. "Mind if I…?"  
"Go ahead." Marie watched as he wrapped the tape around her waist. He wrote down the number and then measured the length of her leg.

"Arms up." He ordered as he got higher up her body. She held out her arms and smirked at him as he took more measurements of her body. He paused when he got to her chest. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate, but he really liked this girl and he didn't want to freak her out or anything. He gestured awkwardly, "Last part."

Marie's eyes widened, "Oh."

She nodded, and looked away. Hercules measured around the largest part of her chest and couldn't hide the slight surprise on his face at how small it was. Maybe she just worked it out a lot? Like Olympic athletes who didn't have breasts. Or perhaps she is just small. There's nothing wrong with that. When Herc looked up at her, she almost looked a bit sad.

He quickly pulled away and copied all his numbers down into another notepad, roughly figuring out how much fabric would be needed for each section.

"Alright, that's all I need you to do until it's finished." Herc said, "You're welcome to stay here for a while, while I work."

Marie grabbed her bag quickly, "Actually, I have to get going."

"Oh. Uh, alright." Herc's smile fell slightly, "Uh, I'll see you later?"

"Oui, of course." Marie said, not looking at him. She sped out of the room without another word. Herc wondered what had gotten to her. Surely it wasn't just her small breasts? He was worried, but he didn't want to bother her, so he buried himself in his work.

He stayed in the studio until well after dark and he didn't even get a much work done.

* * *

It was a week, perhaps two, later when Herc couldn't take it much longer. He was picking at a salad, Gil sitting across from him, when he grumbled, "I haven't seen Marie in a while."

Gil paused, looking up from h is sandwich, "Um… oui, she hasn't felt the need to come by recently."

"Everything alright?" Herc had accepted that Gil and Marie are basically best friends or something, since they always know what the other is doing or thinking. It's strange that he never sees them at the same time, though. They must have conflicting schedules.

Gil looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Oui, nothing to worry about. It just gets this way sometimes. When, uh, she just disappears."

"Why?" Herc drops his fork, turning his sole focus on the other man.

Gil shrugs, "Because I don't want to- I'm not- it's like…" He glances away, a hand coming up to brush against his shirt slightly; down his chest, pressing the clothing flat, "...it's more comfortable this way."

Herc is about to ask what the hell _that_ is supposed to mean, when Alex comes up to the table, pulling John along with him. Alex talks animatedly about some new law or something while John watches him, a soft smile on his lips.

Hercules and Gil share a look. With just a smirk they convey the same message.

' _Wrapped.'_

' _Totally wrapped.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Broken in Two

Herc looked around the Applebee's from his spot in the mostly-empty booth. He was the first of their friends to arrive and so he snagged everyone a table. It's been about five or ten minutes now and the waiter was starting to give him pitying looks.

"It'll be just a second more." Herc said, when the waiter checked up on him again. He'll have to give the poor guy a great tip; since he has to deal with his tardy friends. Gil was the one who told them the dinner plans, something nice that everyone should get together and do.

" _Just for fun!" He told Herc, "Maybe we can convince John to ask Alex out when mon petit lion goes to the restroom!"_

Obviously, Herc agreed. He loved spending time with his buddies, and any chance to tease Alex and John was an opportunity he would _not_ miss out on. But they were starting to make him feel a bit, well, shitty. Why weren't they here yet? Did they forget? Did they not care?

Just as he was about to pull out his phone to text them, someone slid into the seat across from him.

"Désolé, mon amour!" Gilbert said as he situated himself. "I was held up by something, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, I swear!"

Herc set his phone down softly, smiling at the flustered Frenchman. "No, that's fine. Didn't even bother me."

Gil relaxed immensely and Herc found himself not caring about the lateness anymore. "So, um, are John and Alex on their way, or…?"

"Hm?" Gil asked, and then his face lit up with realization, "OH! Uh, yes, no. See, they told me that, how do I put this, they are _held up_ at the moment and cannot make it. But they are very sorry and will want to come next time."

Herc slowly took in the information. His mind helpfully supplied, ' _The cavalries not coming. You're on your own, soldier.'_

"So…" Herc felt his face heat up slightly as he said, "It's just the two of us?"

Gil leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand, "So it would seem."

Herc's heart hit the ground running. He swallowed forcefully and tried to keep calm. This wasn't a date or anything. They're just two bros getting dinner in a semi-fancy restaurant. The waiter came by again and saved Herc from sitting there awkwardly, soaking in the beauty of Gil in the restaurant's light. Gosh, he looked so pretty. Why does he always look so _good_? Where does he buy his clothes? Are they tailored? Because they fit him so well.

...Does he have another tailor friend?

"Sir?" The waiter says. Herc's gaze snaps from Gil to the worker. They were both staring at him expectantly, although Gil appeared more amused than anything. "Do you know what'd you like to order?"

"Uh, yeah, uh," Herc quickly picks up the menu and points to the first thing his eyes land on. "This, please. Thank you. Sorry."

The waiter and Gil share a look. Then, to Herc's horror, the waiter tells his friend, "He was so nervous you wouldn't show up. I could tell."

" _Dude!_ " Herc hisses and sinks into his seat when the waiter snickers and walks away. Gil is grinning at him, eyes sparkling with mirth. His smile fades as he apologizes again for being late. Herc waves him off, "It's fine, man. At least you showed up, unlike _some people_."

Gil chuckles, "Do not be mad at our friends. They wanted to be here."

"Sure, sure." Herc nods goodnaturedly. "Something is always going on with Alexander. He probably forgot what day it was."

"Oui. Something like that, I am sure." Gil sits back in the booth, letting his long legs stretch out under the table. A shin finds itself between Herc's knees, and the shorter man tries his best to not let his nerves show. He tugs his beanie down a little lower on his head, hoping to hide some of his red ears.

"So, um, uh," Herc grasps at straws for a conversation topic while Gil soothing rubs a foot against his ankle. "How, I mean, who told you about 'wrapped'? Or is that a thing in France? I don't know, I've never been there."

Jesus, please strike him dead. He was going to choke on air if things got any worse.

"No, it is not a saying in France." Gil hummed thoughtfully, "I think it was John who told me? He was saying something about how you, uh, liked some girl…" Gil's smile fell slightly, but he quickly trudged forward, "He said you were 'wrapped', et I asked if that was an American saying. He told me, no, it was your word. I like it, so I remembered it."

Herc blushed slightly at the mention of Marie. He wasn't surprised John told Gil about it. He wondered if he used Marie's name. He wondered if Gil told Marie. He wondered if Gil was jealous. And then he wondered why he cared. Because he wasn't gay.

"You, uh," Herc hid his shy smile by looking down at his hands, "You don't think it's weird that I made my own saying? No one knows what it means."

"I do. As does Alexander and John." Gil said, "who else needs to know?"

Herc shrugged slightly, "But it's not what the word means. It's changing the language. Isn't stuff like that hard for you, since English isn't your first language?"

Gil thought it over and then shrugged, "I have studied many languages before your own. I have even studied the theory of language."

"And?" Herc leaned forward, interested.

"It is total onarchy."

"Onarchy?" Herc's lips twitched upward.

Gil squinted, clearly seeing his mistake, and then corrected, "Anarchy."

Herc grinned, wanting to reach forward and touch that soft blush. "Language is anarchy, you say?"

With the topic focused again, Gil nodded enthusiastically, "Language is as fluid as my gender."

Gil looked like he was waiting for something, so Herc laughed. The other man laughed too, and continued speaking, "Language changes all the time. There are new words invented every day. There are old meanings dropped and new ones added. Abbreviations are created."

"Aren't abbreviations bad, though?" Herc asked, "It encourages laziness, especially in communication, which is, arguably, the most important thing to _not_ be lazy in."

Gil shrugged, "I do not think so. Would you like to say 'automobile' every time you meant 'car'? Would you wish to say 'God be with ye' every time you want to say 'bye'? I think the shortening of words does not hinder their meaning. Instead, new words provide an easier understanding."

A low whistle left Herc's lips, "I didn't realize you were so smart."

"I am more than just a pretty face, monsieur." Gil winked, a flirty smile spreading across his lips.

Herc quickly rushed forward, ignoring the stirring in his stomach, "Okay, so, adults hate the 'millennial' words like 'swag' or 'on fleek' or whatever. Are those bad? 'Twerking' was added to the dictionary, is that bad?"

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion, of courses." Gil said, his eyes looking deep into Herc's "but the new generation - et there is no such thing as 'generations', but we can discuss that another time, no? - is _very_ good at coming up with new words. New is not automatically bad. Things and emotions and thoughts existed long before there were words connected to them. This does not make the new word fictional, nor the feeling or thought inadequate. Et it is _very very_ important that these new words are added to dictionaries, regardless of what they mean. Because how else will the knowledge spread? How else will people know?"

Herc sat back, drumming his fingers on the table. He opened his mouth to say something else, but their food arrived. Apparently, he ordered chicken. He thanked the waiter and then looked back to Gil.

A semi-nervous laugh passed his lips, "Look at us, I feel like John, hanging on your every word."

"Hmm, does that make me Alexander?" Gil's gaze flicked up from his pasta. Herc swallowed, looking away. There was _definitely_ some implications there.

Alright. So, Herc could almost comfortably say that Gil probably liked him. He flirted with him enough, seemed genuinely interested in what he did, used his word, hung out with him all the time… yeah, there was probably some attraction there.

Herc's face grew darker as his heart picked up speed again. The thought of Gil liking him back was … astounding. Herc's gaze snapped up to see the Frenchman, pushing his noodles around his plate. The man appeared to be deep in thought.

God, he was so hot. And smart, too, as he just displayed to Herc. The tailor had never really thought that deeply about language before. And it was clear that Gil knew what he was talking about; he knew (at least) two languages. And here Herc sat, feeling dumb and inadequate to his glory. The guy is going to college in another country for fuck's sake! Herc is soooo below him.

Gil looks up to him, their eyes lock. Herc's body melts like warm jello at the shy, almost hopeful smile he sends Herc.

_Oh, shit, girl._ Hercules thinks to himself as he takes in the sight before him, _I think I'm gay._

* * *

It was the next day when Hercules burst into Alex's room, shouting, "Guys, I'm gay!"

"It's about fucking time." Alex grumbled as John said, "Join the club."

The two were sprawled all over each other like a gross domestic couple or something. They were sitting on the floor; arms wrapped around each other as they lazily snoozed. Well, John was snoozing. Alex was proof-reading an essay.

Herc's shoulders slumped, "You could at least _act_ surprised."

"Oh, oui, we are all _very surprised_ at your sudden discovery." A voice said. Herc's shoulders immediately tightened again. He turned to see Marie laying across Alex's bed, splayed out like the world was a photoshoot.

Hercules immediately backtracked. "I'm not gay!"

Marie raised a perfectly outlined eyebrow silently.

"I mean, I'm gay, but I'm not like, _super_ gay. I mean, I still like chicks, you know? So, like, you don't have to- I'm, I'm" Herc snapped his fingers, trying to think. He pointed to Alex and said, "Help me out, buddy, what are you?"

"Bi." Alex said without looking up from his essay.

"Sure. That." Herc said, blushing furiously, "I'm probably that."

Marie stared at him for a just a moment, before her face contorted into an amused smirk. "Thank you for the clarification."

"Le garçon est sans espoir." Alexander snorted, and whatever he said made Marie grin wildly.

"Je sais." Marie hummed, twirling her curly hair around her finger. "Et il est si mignon. Je ne sais pas, il me fait me sentir...différente."

Alex nodded encouragingly, "Tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi!"

Marie laughed, "Êtes-vous me donnes des conseils amoureux?"

Alexander was so shocked, he spoke in English, "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Marie just shot John a significant look. Alex turned bright red and proceeded to ignore everyone in the room for the rest of the night. Even John couldn't get Alex to talk, which was certainly a sight. Marie kept smirking to herself every time Alex let John get close to him.

Herc was still confused as to how no one was surprised he was gay.

* * *

"Hercules!"

Herc looked up from the tree he was sitting under. He was reading a book about linguistics. And, God, it was _so boring_ , but if Gil liked it, then he'd look into it himself. He was under the same tree where he first met Gilbert. So maybe it wasn't so much of a surprise for Gil to find him there. It was his favorite tree; it had a great butt-spot right at the base and it provided just enough shade that it wasn't too hot, but just enough sunlight so it wasn't too cold. Herc loved his tree. He named it William.

Anyway.

The Frenchman came running up to him, panting as he said, "I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Herc stood up, concerned by Gil's obvious worry. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no." Gil straightened out, taking a deep breath. "I just wanted to, uh, ask you something."

"Okay." Herc relaxed slightly, leaning against William.

Gil bit his lip, looking away as he said, "I have had a great time getting to know you. And I hope you enjoyed getting to know me. I think I really like you, Monsieur Hercules." Gil blushed deeply as he gazed into his eyes and said, "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Hercules stood there, staring at him. He was frozen. To the outsider, he appeared to be doing nothing, but on the inside, his brain was running frantic.

For a second, Herc was ecstatic. Because _Gil liked him!_ He was being asked out by the hottest guy he knew! The 'yes' was on the tip of his tongue. But then he remembered Marie.

And his heart broke. Because he knew he couldn't say no to that girl. She was everything he dreamed about in a woman. Plus, you know, she's a woman. Herc had _just_ gotten comfortable with the idea that he might be gay. He can't just suddenly date a guy after that. What if he was wrong? And what if people don't approve of his relationship with Gil? He knew Alex and John would be cool with it. But would Marie? Would Herc's brother? Would his family?

No.

It's best to play it safe.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert." Herc heard himself say. His voice was distant, shaken, a bit cold. "But, I can't…"

Gil was obviously not expecting that answer. He took a step back, pain clear in his voice as he asked, "W-why?"

"I love another." Herc replied quietly.

Gil chuckled awkwardly, "Ah, yes. The mystery girl you're wrapped for. Right. How could I have forgotten?" Gil cleared his throat, clenching his fists tight together. They were shaking. Hercules flinched at the waver in his voice when Gil whispered, "I-I am sorry, Hercules. I, um, I must go."

Herc couldn't watch him leave. He just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	4. Two Hearts (Are Better than One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin tweeted earlier today to 'write something for yourself' so *cracks knuckles* here i go ig

Of course Hercules felt bad about rejecting Gil. But what was he supposed to do? He liked Marie! He wanted to date Marie! And Gil, too, but that's not exactly an option, you know? This wasn't Hannah Montana, you can't have the best of both worlds. He needed to make a choice, so he chose Marie.

That's why he stood in front of his mirror, fixing his shirt. He had to look good, but not _too_ good. He didn't want to seem desperate or anything. But he also had to seem handsome and all that. He honestly had no idea what he'd do if Marie rejected him. His heart sunk at the thought of it.

And isn't that hypocritical; that he'd have his heart broken if Marie told him no, but he allowed himself to do the same thing to Gil. God, he was an asshole, wasn't he? Maybe he shouldn't even ask Marie out. Did he even deserve someone as amazing as her?

His phone vibrated.

There were about seven or eight texts from both John and Alex. For a second, he thought they were talking about each other, but then he realized they were pissed at him.

_What the hell did you do to Laf?_

_Why is there a crying Frenchman in my room?_

_I'm going to kill you, i s2g_

_You rejected them? Wtf Herc?_

_I thought u fukin loved Laf!?_

_[just an unnecessary amount of skull emojis]_

_Okay, seriously, Hercules. What's going on? What's the meaning of this?_

Herc sighed, but ignored all of them. He was a man on a mission now. He would take care of the Gilbert situation later.

It took him a while to find Marie. He wasn't expecting her to be with Alex and John. He thought Gilbert was with them? But whatever. They were in one of the cafeterias, hidden in the corner. Marie had ice cream and water in front of her; John and Alex were holding her hands like worried parents.

"Hey, guys…" Hercules said as he walked up. John appeared apprehensive and Alex tried hard not to glare at him. Okay, yes, he broke Gil's heart, but that didn't really matter right now. Gil wasn't even here! He cleared his throat and looked over to Marie.

To put it simply, she looked like a mess. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun; her eyes were red and watery. She had almost no makeup on and it made her look a bit masculine. But she was still beautiful. Her shoulders hung off her like it took an intense effort just to keep them up. She was wearing sweatpants and a big sweater. She must've borrowed it from Gil, because Herc could've sworn he'd seen it on him before.

Concern washed through him as he said, "Is something wrong?"

"Il est un homme méchant et cruel." Marie's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Lafayette…" Alex replied quietly, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked up to Herc, now not even attempting to hide his frustrations.

"Marie, I wanted to talk to you." Herc said, pushing forward. Okay, so something was wrong, that's okay. He can work with this. If he just gets the words out, if he just asks-

Marie looked down at her ice cream. "I do not wish to see you right now."

Herc stepped forward, "But-"

"CASSE TOI!" Marie shouted, a tear running down her cheek. The cafeteria grew quiet; students turning to glance at them.

John stood up, moving between Herc and Marie, "You should go."

But no, if Herc leaves now, then he won't have the courage to try again. He has to do it right now; he has to let Marie know how he feels. But John is pushing him away, and Alexander is standing up, ready to talk down the situation. Everyone was staring and Herc felt the blood rushing through his ears. He couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

Ignoring the hand on his chest pushing him back, Herc shouted over John's shoulder, "Please be my girlfriend!"

Alex and John stopped in their tracks. They shared a confused look with each other. John mouthed a distinct, 'what the fuck'. Herc's gaze snapped back to the girl in question. Marie was livid.

"This is a very cruel joke, monsieur." Marie hissed, glaring at him with such an intensity that it made a shiver run down his spine. She moved forward, pushing past John easily. Each step felt like an earthquake.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Herc resisted the urge to step back.

Marie let out a bitter laugh, "You reject me last night, just to come and embarrass me in front of the cafeteria?! You are un connard!"

Herc blinked rapidly at her, incredibly confused. "What?! No, I rejected Gilbert last night. Not you? I don't-"

"You cannot pick half of me, Mulligan! I am not something you can pick et choose what you want!" Marie cried, she was shaking. "You have to have all or none of me!"

Hercules held up his hands helplessly, "I don't understand…"

Alexander stepped forward, "Herc, do you know who this is?"

"Marie Lafayette." Herc replied, not understanding what was going on.

Alex was standing next to John now, watching him with a curious focus, "And the person you were talking to last night, that was…?"

"Gilbert Lafayette." This was the first time Herc realized they had the same last name. Wasn't that a coincidence?

John caught on to what Alex was saying. He shot Marie a look as he said, "And those are two different people?"

Hercules snorted, "Well, yeah. Obviously."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Maire muttered, running her hands across her face. "Il est stupide!"

"Yeah, I know." Alex mumbled. John looked like he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He hid his mixed expression in the crook of Alex's neck.

Marie sighed and explained, "Hercules, I am Gilbert."

"You said your name was Marie!" Hercules almost shouted. He was so confused, nothing was making sense. Marie was annoyed and no one was explaining anything to him and he just wanted to know if Marie was going to date him or not.

"Oui, it is! _Marie_ -Joseph Paul Yves Roch _Gilbert_ du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette!" Marie hissed, "I have not lied at all. My name is Marie et it is also Gilbert!"

Hercules just stared at her, trying to figure things out. "You're…"

"Genderfluid." Marie supplied.

Herc looked to the others, who were watching him quietly. "Alexander, did you know?"

Alex shrugged, "It was _really_ obvious, Herc."

John nodded, his head still on Alex's shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. "It was."

Hercules turned to Marie, "What- why didn't you tell me?"

"I said language is _as fluid as my gender_!"

"And?"

"You laughed!"

"Because you're really cute and I didn't want to look stupid!"

"Yes, and that worked out _perfectly_ for you!"

Herc threw his hands up in the air, "Okay, well, why did you refer to yourself in third person? Why would you talk about yourself like they were a different person?"

Marie's jaw locked tightly, "Because it is my body, my person, my gender, and _my_ choice! I shall refer to myself how I wish and I do not need your _approval_ to be valid!"

No, this was wrong. They shouldn't be fighting. Herc wanted their love, not their anger. This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go. Hercules shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Hercules grabbed Marie's arms and sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That was never my intention. I just didn't know that you were … you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Tu es completement débile." Marie whispered as she pulled him into a needy kiss. Herc held the other person close to him; pleased that he can _finally_ call them his.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Hercules asked, he was turned around, waiting patiently.

"Just a moment, mon amour." The voice called from behind him.

Herc's heart was pounding in his chest as he listened to the soft sound of fabric shifting. He bounced on his toes, trying to keep quiet. It didn't work. "Is it ready? Do you like it?"

A hand touched Herc's shoulder and he turned around. Marie's beautiful face blessed his eyes. "I love it."

Hercules stepped back and tried to hide his wide smile. He had to look at his work critically; he had to see if the dress was _good_. But, oh my god, Marie was so beautiful. The fabric he worked so hard on brought out all of the lines of her body. It was perfect on her.

"There's something missing." Herc said as he turned to the clothing rack. He returned with a long silky white cloth. He held it out to Marie, smiling.

"Is this…?" Marie shot him a suspicious look.

"A wrap." Herc blushed, glancing away.

Marie laughed and carefully wrapped the cloth around her. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Herc breathed, stepping forward to kiss her cheek.

Marie giggled, "You are too kind, mon amour. I am hardly the body type you require for this dress."

"Nonsense. Dresses are for everyone." Herc mumbled as he clipped back some of Marie's hair.

Marie grinned, but said, "I have no breasts. This is clearly meant to show off cleavage."

Herc glanced down at Marie's flat chest. "Many girls don't have breasts. That doesn't make the them any less. And the dress just shows off your sexy collarbones."

Marie gasped as Herc pressed a small kiss to the exposed skin.

* * *

The first time Lafayette invited Herc to them shave their legs, Herc was a bit confused. He didn't understand why his partner thought this was something he wanted to see. But Laf looked a bit nervous and a bit hopeful, so Herc agreed.

It was very strange, to sit at the edge of the bath, and simply watch as Laf bathed. They chatted and joked for a while, but once Laf grabbed the razor, the room fell quiet.

Hercules watched, silent, mindful, as Laf slowly lathered their leg with shaving cream.

"I do not do this often." Laf told him, quietly. They wouldn't look up from what they were doing. "I wait until my hair is long."

Lafayette doesn't shave when people tell them to. As Marie, strangers feel like they can dictate what she does with her body.

' _A pretty girl like you shouldn't have such hairy legs.'_

' _It's unhygienic.'_

' _Did your mom never teach you how to handle a razor?'_

Perhaps that's why, sometimes, Marie feels powerful with hairy legs. This is a part of her. It always will be. Strangers do not decide when she shaves. Family doesn't decide when she shaves. Friends do not decide when she shaves. Only she does.

"I wait until _I_ want it gone." Laf says, delicately lifting the razor. "When I do; I am usually stressed. It is… calming, to shave. It feels like, if my body is free of hair, my mind is free of worry."

There's a pause, and then Laf hesitantly looks up to Herc, "Does that make sense?"

Hercules smiles and nods. He's not sure he can relate to what his partner is saying, but he can do his best to understand and accept it.

He continues to watch in silence as Lafayette shaves all of the hair off one leg. It leaves their skin smooth and soft-looking. Then Laf gently sets down their razor and pulls their knees to their chest. They stare at the two contrasting legs; one hairy, one freshly shaven.

"I like this moment the most." Laf says quietly. "This is when I feel the most… me."

"Why not keep it always like this?" Herc asks, gently tapping a finger on both of their knees. "One for Marie, and one for Gil."

Laf thinks for a moment, and then says, "It would not be the same. Marie would want it shaved; Gilbert would want it hairy. It is, how you say, a cluster fuck?"

Hercules chuckles as he watches Laf gently stroke up and down their two legs. Then, Laf finishes shaving the second leg, checks and makes sure they got everything, and then climbs out of the bath into the fluffy towel Hercules had waiting for them.

"Is it like that every time you shave?" Hercules asked.

"Like what?"

"Quiet. Thoughtful." Hercules pauses and then adds, "Intimate."

Gil shrugs, "I certainly feel more connected with myself et more clean when I shave. I see no need to speed up the process."

"Is that a yes?" Herc laughs.

"Um… yes."

Hercules shakes his head and then pulls the wet body closer to his, "Come on, you pretty thing. Let's get to bed."

It might be weird. Actually, it probably _is_ weird, if Herc is being honest with himself. But he watches Laf shave as many times as they'll let him. It's a strange fascination that Herc has. Not the actual shaving. But the quiet concentration Laf has when they hold their razor. The self-reflective focus that allows the person to think about themself, and what it means to be who they are.

Hercules likes the satisfied smile Laf gets every time they look down at their two different legs. How can anything that peaceful be wrong?

* * *

 

Hercules was sitting in Gilbert's lap, gently tipping his head down to kiss him. They were on the floor, an old rug under them. Violin music was playing softly in the background. The lights were off, but the windows were open, letting in enough sunlight to see fine. Everything was peaceful.

Then the door burst open. Herc and Gil pulled away from each other, their gazes snapping up to see Alexander, looking frantic.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked, blinking at the other man's disheveled features.

"I think I love John." Alex muttered, more to himself than to them.

"Obviously." Gilbert said as Hercules muttered, "Fucking finally."

"Guys this is serious!" Alex hissed, running his fingers through his hair. "This is _John!_ "

Gilbert waved his hand easily, "Monsieur, we have had enough dating drama for our lifetime. Just go and kiss him, oui?"

"Do you think he likes me?" Alex asked quietly, shy and unsure.

Gil and Herc said at the same time, "YES!"

Alex flinched, surprised, but nodded. "Okay. Okay. I'm gonna go tell him how I feel."

"Be smart." Gil called.

"Make me proud!" Herc added.

* * *

They had gotten relaxed and snuggled up again when the door slammed open once more.

"GUYS I'M DATING JOHN!!!"

Alex ran into the room, wild, with John on his arm. The other man's smile was dazzling; his face flushed pleasantly.

"Yeah he is." John mumbled, clearly in a lovestruck daze.

Herc and Gil whooped their congratulations.

* * *

 

_Other people are always confused at first._

"Guys, this is my partner, Lafayette."

"Wait. I thought you had a boyfriend named Gilbert."

"Yes."

"No, I heard you have a girlfriend named Marie."

"Yes."

"Are you cheating?"

"No."

"So it's poly?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

_But that's alright._

"Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
